Resident Evil Gone Wild
Resident Evil Gone Wild (2010-) The theme song for the rest of Season 1 is Ignorance by Paramore. The series changed in the 6th episode with a intro credits and the series doesnt follow the story of the games anymore. A "movie" is being thought of but there is no plot yet. -Season 1 (2010)- The Outbreak of Randomness Ep.1 It All Began Here Ep.2 Nuclear Meltdown Ep.3 I Have A Farting Problem Ep.4 All About Steve Ep.5 From Russia With Love? Ep.6 Jill's Confession Ep.7 The Farting Curse Ep.8 Ep.9 Ep.10 -The Movie??- --FUTURE OF THE SEIRES-- -A Spinoff series could be planned but it will only have one season. It would deal with Alice from the Resident Evil movies. It would be called Resident Evil Gone Wild: Project Alice. It would come out next year though. -CHARACTERS- -Claire Redfield- Sister of Chris Redfield. Went looking for him in Raccoon City when the outbreak happened. She met up with a gay cop named Leon S. Kennedy. Claire and Leon made it out of the city alive with a little girl named Sherry. Claire then left the group to look for her brother Chris but got cought and is now on Rockford Island along with a guy called Steve. Claire also has a farting problem. She will fart on random occasions like when she is in trouble or right in front of people to annoy them. Claire believes that she has a farting curse. (Introduced in Ep.1 of the series) -Leon S. Kennedy- A gay cop who was in Raccoon City when the outbreak happened. He met Claire Redfield who was looking for her brother. Leon met up with an unknown spy named Ada who really liked Leon but she "died" in his arms and kissed him but he told her he was gay but it was too late. After they escaped Leon told Sherry he was gay but she didn't believe him. The military saved them and now Leon must work for them. Leon likes to say "That's Hot" a lot. In 2003 Leon got into a boat accident and you dont hear from him again.(Introduced in Ep.1 of the series) -Ada Wong- A secret spy who was after the G-Virus. She met Leon S. Kennedy and Claire Redfield in Raccoon City when the outbreak happened. Ada really likes Leon but he was gay but she didn't know that. She faked death in Leons arms but kissing him before she did that. She heard him say that he was gay and couldn't believe it. She made it out of the city thanks to Wesker. (Introduced in Ep.1 of the series) -Steve- Steve is on Rockford Island when he meets Claire Redfield who is also stuck on the island. They team up together and try to get off the island. Steve really likes Claire but he see's that she has a farting problem but he doesn't care. He later dies in front of Claire and Chris but not before telling Claire that he is gay. (Introduced in Ep.2 of the series but dies in Ep.4) -Chris Redfield- Sister of Claire Redfield. Ex member of S.T.A.R.S. Now part of the BSAA with Jill Valentine as his partner until the end. Wesker and Chris don't get along. Was one of the survivors of the Mansion Incedent. Chris likes Jill but doesnt say anything. (Introduced in Ep.3 of the series) -Jill Valentine- Ex member of S.T.A.R.S. Now part of the BSAA with Chris as her partner until the end when she pushed Wesker out of a window. Was one of the survivors of the Mansion Incedent and Raccoon City. Jill is very horny too. Jill really likes Chris and expresses it to him by singing "Teenage Dream". (Introduced in Ep.1 of the series) -Girl in White Dress Who Sings Songs- Leon and that other guy find her in a building. She never talks but speaks by singing songs. (Introduced in Ep.5) -Sheva Almor- Chris' new partner after Jill tried to commit suicide. Sheva is a bitch. (Introduced in Ep.6)